


The Stranger's Keeper

by Westward



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Origin Story, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Spoilers, a story of how Magnus met Julia, if you're not caught up, kind of, my take on how magnus being a red robe fits in with his backstory, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westward/pseuds/Westward
Summary: One day, a strange man wearing a red robe arrived in Raven's Roost. Later that night Julia discovers him on her doorstep, bleeding and desperately in need of help.If only she had known what she was getting herself into.





	

“There was a stranger in the market today.”

These were the first words that left Julia’s mouth when she returned home, which doubled as her father’s shop, the Tong. Steven Waxmen looked up from his work, the heat from the forge blasting both of their faces, and whiping away any trace from the brewing snow storm outside. Julia quickly unbundled, hanging up her coat and scarf by the entrance as she headed deeper into the workshop and into the living quarters.

“Is that so? Huh… It’s not often that folks visit Raven’s Roost.” Steven Waxman said. “There’s usually not a reason to.”

That was true. Raven’s Roost was a small fishing village on the coast of the Roaming Sea, far too north of Neverwinter or Rockpoint for any of it’s traffic. And if anything, any would-be visitors were usually turned off by the town’s reigning govenor Callen, who had been steadily increasing the taxes and using his position to push his citizen’s around. No, usually anyone who came to Raven’s Roost did not come on their own volition, and was then subject to the town’s local gossip.

“I think he noticed that too; he was acting all self concious the entire time. Kept looking over his shoulder and didn’t say too much to any of the stall owners. It didn’t help that people couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.” _Even myself_ , Julia admitted to herself.

Steven hummed in response before returning his attention to the molten steel sword in his grasp. He paused for a moment to even out the sword with a few practiced swings of his work hammer. “Was he looking for someone? A relative, maybe?”

“I didn’t get close enough to ask. And it didn’t look like he was in the mood to talk.” Julia answered.

She pulled the satchel from her shoulder and opened it up. Inside were a few materials her father had requested. Nothing for the shop itself, but they would have to order supplies for the coming spring. Instead, inside her pack were a few necessities to enjoy the oncoming blizzard that headed this way; a few extra blankets, a loaf of bread with cheeses, and some smoked meat. There was still firewood to be chopped, but Julia and Steven would have to the end of the day to finish that task.

“What did this stranger look like?” Steven asked, still intrigued. Her father put down the sword as he followed his daughter further into their home. He took off his smelter’s gloves and set them down on a spare working table.

“Honestly Dad, you’re almost as bad as Old Woman Cass when it comes to gossip.”

“Oh come now, I can’t be _that_ bad. I’m just asking because… eh, he may be in need of a weapon or something if he’s a mercenary or the adventuring type. A good shop owner is always looking out for new customers.”

“Well, he _did_ look like a soldier, if that helps.” Julia did concede. “But I couldn’t see a weapon, and his uniform was unlike anything I’ve seen before.”

At that statement, Steven’s expression faltered, and he gruffly turned away. He became cold as he voiced his thoughts. “Was it one of Callen’s men?”

“No Dad. You didn’t see his outfit; it was nothing like the Guard’s uniform.”

It had been the brightest shade of red, a truly striking color. A finely made jacket the same red of Cardinal feathers, emblemized with a patch over his heart that Julia hadn’t been able to read from the distance she had been. Fine, white pressed pants. And a robe the color of a dark crimson that looked to be of the finest fabric in the land. Whoever this man was, he came from somewhere with a lot of authority, and of money. At the time Julia had been mesmerized by the vibrant shade of red.

Julia could feel herself smiling, and her father noticed it as well. She quickly looked away, blushing a bit perhaps. But her father had still caught her.

“Ah, so he was a charming fellow as well…” Steven muttered to himself, albeit teasing his daughter slightly. “Did he seem like a gentleman?”

“Oh, stop it, Dad.” Julia said, cheeks now burning with embarrassment. “Don’t get your hopes up. He was just a stranger.”

Steven laughed to himself. “I’m sorry Julia. It’s just… I haven’t seen you look like that in a long while. And it makes an old man like me proud to see you happy, even if it was just a passing stranger’s gaze.”

“I’m perfectly happy here, Dad.” And with that Julia came over and kissed her father’s cheek before hugging him quickly. “Now get back to work, that sword has to be finished by the end of the week. I’ll start chopping up wood before the storm hits.”

“Sounds like a deal to me.” Steven said. “If it gets too cold for you, come back in and warm yourself by the forge. I’ll even make you some hot chocolate if you’d like.”

Julia smiled. “Deal.”

* * *

The weather outside was brisk, and the bone chilling wind bit at Julia’s cheeks as she chopped up wood. A steady supply of cut wood stood beside her, her reward for a few hours of work. She had taken only a couple breaks in the few hours, and that was just to head inside and get warm before braving the elements again.

Up above, dark grey clouds swallowed the once clear blue sky. And with the growing darkness, Julia could tell that the sun was already beginning its descent. The storm was coming off of the Roaming Sea’s coast, and faster than she had anticipated.  Julia made a promise to herself that she would continue on for another half an hour before she’d be satisfied.  And then she would head inside to start a fresh stew, enough for just her and her father.

At least, that’s what she had told herself. But after half an hour passed, when the only light source was the Tong’s outdoor lantern, Julia caught the sight of an approaching figure. It was tall, broad shouldered, and muscular. At first she grew cautious, expecting that it was one of Callen’s men; they occasionally came to demand payment for their “protection”, and threaten them when they couldn’t meet their price. Her grip tightened on her axe in anticipation.

It took her a moment to figure out which shape it was. And when she realized who it was, she gasped and dropped the chopping axe. It landed in the snow, forgotten as she ran towards the figure.

Just at the edge of their property was the stranger from earlier, shoulders covered in flakes of the falling snow. He was limping, clinging to his side. His hood was drawn up, covering his face, and he kept his head down. But it did little to protect him from the dangers of the elements. His breath was visible in the chilled air. The stranger heard Julia’s approach, and then he looked up. Their gazes caught and it was as if they were both mesmerized.

He was younger than she remembered seeing. Perhaps as old as she was. His face was left unmarred, save for the sideburns on the side of his cheeks and the gentle hint of a growing beard. His eyes were a piercing brown, full with life and yet seemingly ancient and wise despite his young age.

He grunted in pain as Julia reached him.

“Please.” He groaned, his voice hoarse, the word almost lost in the howling wind. “Find help.”

Julia realized that he was holding his side stiffly. And when he hesitantly moved his arm away Julia could see a sword wound, the red of his jacket stained darker by his blood. He had gotten into a fight.

Julia’s sense of duty superseded her sense of fear. Immediately she took the stranger’s outstretched hand and slung it around her neck. She hooked her other arm around his waist and helped him walk towards the Tong. He grunted in pain a second time, but Julia could see just how much he was trying to ignore it.

Julia kicked the Tong’s front door open, frightening her father as she rushed in.

“Dad, get the bandages!” Julia shouted as she hurried the stranger into their house and over to their kitchen table.

Sensing the urgency in her daughter’s voice, Steven abandoned the almost completed sword. He ran to the back of the workshop, where all of their medical supplies were stashed away. Julia helped the stranger hobble up and onto the kitchen table. His face was beginning to crunch up into the pain, and he finally dropped his arms off of Julia as he laid down on the flat surface. He was almost too large for the table.

Julia shrugged off her winter wear, and then she rolled up her sleeves. Quickly Julia tied her hair into a bun, save for a few strands that fell into her eyes.

“Tell me what happened.” Julia demanded, her face grim as she hurried to take off the man’s red robe and jacket. “I can help you, but I need to know the extent of your wounds.”

It took a minute for the stranger to find his voice.

“Got into a sword fight with one of the village’s guards. But I didn’t see that the coward had friends.” He then scoffed, despite his pain. He was cringing as he tried but helplessly failed to unbutton his red jacket. His hands were shaking, either from the cold or from his wound. “I would hardly call them guards. I found them bullying an old man. He was frail and helpless. He was in pain, bleeding. I couldn’t just… stand there and do nothing.”

“Those were Governor Callen’s men.” Julia said, mostly to herself. This explained it then; he found a fight with the people who were terrorizing her town. “Most guards around here have the sense of honor of a washed up old boot. But they still have the bite of a rabid bear.”

“Yeah, I realize that now.” The stranger said, voice cracking.

Steven returned to Julia’s side, bandages and herbal medicines in hand. With the extra set of hands Julia was finally able to take off the man’s clothing, which finally revealed a nasty gash in the side. She frowned at the sight. At first glance it didn’t look like it had damaged anything vital, but it would require stitches, and easily a few weeks of rest. Julia was quick to get to work.

“You’re lucky I know a bit of healing magic. How did you get away from them?” Julia asked as she cleaned the wound. Most times the guards were either quick to imprison or outright kill those who opposed Callen and his lackeys. “They’re usually not the kind to let you off with a warning.”

“When I realized I was outnumbered, I ran.” He grunted. “Didn’t know where to, and after a while I realized I was lost. Not the best situation to find yourself in when you’re wounded and in a snowstorm.”

“No it’s not.” Steven agreed, finally speaking up. “And its best if keep your head down while you’re here in Raven’s Roost. I’ll bet my left hand that they’ll be looking for you for weeks. Now take this, it’ll ease the pain.”

The stranger nodded his head as he reached for the jug of medicine Steven held out for him. He drank it down, grimacing at the taste and texture of the medicine but he had no further complaint. He then grew quiet as the medicine quickly took effect.

“I know you’ve got this, Julia. I’ll go ahead start the stew.” Steven whispered into Julia’s ear. “Call for me if you need help.”

Julia nodded as she prepared a healing spell. She couldn’t help but realize that now they’ll be serving for three tonight, and more than likely tomorrow as well.

An hour passed in silence as Julia cleaned and cared for the stranger’s wounds. The stranger had spent most of that time falling both in and out of consciousness. Occasionally he would groan in pain, muttering words she couldn’t understand ( _was that Elvish?_ ), and reach for something by his side, but there was nothing there. He had lost his weapon, perhaps.

The stew was ready before then, but it was left unattended as Steven helped his daughter take care of the stranger. Soon the wound was clean and disinfected, and now all Julia had to do was stitch the wound together. And by that time, the stranger was awake and aware of his surroundings again.

“You’re going to be fine. Perhaps, sore for a couple days, and you’ll have to take it easy until I take the stitches out, sir...” Julia said, drifting off when she realized he hadn’t told them his name yet. She then paused in her stitching as she looked up and into his eyes. “What is your name, stranger?”

“Magnus, my lady.” He said without hesitation.

“And I am Julia. Julia Waxmen. This is my father, Steven.” Julia said calmly. She looked back hastily towards her father, seemingly to ask permission. With a stiff nod of his head, Julia turned back towards the stranger, Magnus. “Since you’re in no condition to move, and accounting the snow storm outside, you’re welcome to spend the night here. And do not worry, you’ll be safe here in our care, for as long as you wish to stay with us.”

“I shouldn’t be asking you for this, but thank you.” Magnus said, bowing his head slightly in gratitude.

A few more minutes passed as they waited for Julia to finish the stitches. Once she was done, Julia set the needle down on the table before taking a rag and cleaning her hands of Magnus’s blood. Julia ordered for Magnus to stand up as she unwrapped the set of bandages.

“Lift your arms up.” Julia demanded.

Magnus did what he was told. It did not take long to cover the wound, and Julia tapped the bandages down before allowing Magnus to rest his arms.

“That should do it. But take it easy for a couple weeks. Or else you’ll tear the stitches.” Julia warned.

Magnus grunted in acknowledgment.  He then picked himself up off of the kitchen table. He hissed a breath of pain as he went to clutch his side. Magnus’s legs threatened to give out under him, a side effect from the potent medicinal drug Steven had given him earlier.  Steven rushed forwards and caught the man just in time, steadying him. Julia grabbed Magnus’s other side, and together they led him towards a forgotten kitchen chair, and gently sat him down.

“Easy, take it easy young man.” Steven said. “You’re probably not going to be able to walk for the remainder of the night.”

“Yeah, I figured as much.” Magnus muttered.

“Well, at least not with an empty stomach.” Julia said. She went over to the fire pit and pulled out a clean bowl. She filled the bowl with the cooling stew and then handed it to Magnus, who accepted the offer. “Here. Eat it while it’s still hot.”

Magnus bowed his head slightly in thanks, and then quietly began to eat the soup.

He was soon joined by Julia and Steven, who took the remaining chairs. Now that the panic and urgency from the situation had passed, the two tried to engage Magnus in conversation. But the strange man had fallen silent, eyes staring unfocused at the surface of the kitchen table. It was clear he did not want to talk, in the very least not about himself.

So Julia and Steven spoke to each other, just like they did every night when they had dinner together. They talked about the happenings in Raven’s Roost. About the back orders they would have to finish while they were snowed in their home. About their neighbors. About Governor Callen. Every so often Julia would catch Magnus listening in inquisitively, but he would quickly look away whenever she caught his eyes.

Eventually the night grew old, and both father and daughter were exhausted from the day’s events. Steven picked up the mess of bowls as Julia redressed Magnus’s bandages. With a yawn, Steven calmly said goodnight to his daughter before preparing to retire for the night. And while Steven didn’t believe Magnus would hurt her, he still cautioned Julia to sleep with a dagger beside her bed in a whispered tone.

And judging by the hurt look in Magnus’s eyes, he had heard Steven’s whispered warning.

Julia turned towards Magnus, doing her best to not acknowledge Magnus’s averted gaze.

“I’m sure my father has a spare shirt that will fit you for the night.” Julia said as she wrapped a new layer of bandages around Magnus’s side. He shivered from the cooling temperature, and averted his gaze when he saw Julia’s curious expression. “And I’m certain we have spare bedding. Unfortunately we don’t have a spare bedroom for you. You will have to take the couch in our living room.”

“Eh, I’ll be fine. I’ve slept on worse.” Magnus stated with a modest smile. “Uh, where is your living room exactly?”

With a tired smile Julia helped Magnus to the living room. As Magnus fell onto the couch with an exhausted smile, Julia searched for extra blankets. She returned to find him already falling asleep, still partially dressed from the waist down. She threw one of her father’s shirts at him, and he flinched slightly when it landed on his chest. Barely managing to stifle a small chuckle, Julia set down the set of blankets as Magnus haphazardly put the too large shirt on over him.

“Hopefully this will keep you warm for the night. If you get any colder just call for me or for my father.” Julia said. “We’ll stoke the fire for you.”

“Thank you. For everything.” Magnus said softly.

“Don’t sweat it.” Julia said, smiling softly.

“No, I really mean it. I’m just a stranger to you guys. And you went out of your way to help me. “Magnus stated. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open, but there was still some strength in his voice. “Both of you have shown me great kindness. I’m in your debt.”

“We’ll figure out some way you can repay us. But that’s for tomorrow. In the meantime, go. Get some rest.” Julia said. And with that, she blew the lantern out and retired for the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally going to be a quick one-shot, but I got carried away a bit. 
> 
> This is just my take on how Magnus and Julia could have met when Magnus was a Red Robe all along. So it's probably gonna be AU-ish from the canon if Griffin ever gets to it. This takes place probably around 10 or 11 years before the beginning of the podcast.
> 
> Also I haven't written fanfiction in years so I'm very rusty.


End file.
